1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for a computer casing, and in particular to a fixing mechanism which is used for efficiently assembling/disassembling computer components within the computer casing that has different heights.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are widely used in many families. With the development of the electronic industry, update of the computer is necessary and manufacturers are devoted to providing the updating service of computer hardware and software for end users. Now, the capacity of the hard disk drive is greater and greater so as to accommodate the increasing amount of growing data. However, the hard disk drives in the market have different sizes because of the different suppliers. It is not convenient for users to assemble the hard disk drive for the reason of the different sizes of the drives or the different assembling means. On the other hand, the moldings used to manufacture the casing are various in regard to the said different assembling means, so that in order to accommodate for these variations the cost of the manufacturing can be not reduced. Additionally, a user has to use specific tool or another installing method for assembling the hard disk drives into the casing.
Thus, a fixing mechanism and a casing with the fixing mechanism now have been developed for assembling/disassembling the computer components efficiently.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.